DFZ1-K150 Nix Calypso Gundam
|launched= |destroyed= |operators=Chimera |known pilots=Kazuya Suzugamori |height=24.72 meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive β x 2 |armaments=*Advanced CP Beam Rifle *Enhanced CP Beam Sabers x 2 *Long-Range Finger Focused CP Beam Cannon x 10 *LWFU-X00 Super DRAGOON *MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2 *Advance Booster Shield *Wrist Mounted Beam Saber |special equipment=*Stardust Aero Thrusters *Sub-arm System *"Vodou Rai Kai" CP Disk Attack System V2 |armour=*Nano-infused Gundanium Alloy Armor *Omega Force Armor Beta |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in seat in torso |affiliation=Chimera |universe=Zero Era }}The DFZ1-K150 Nix Calypso Gundam (aka Nix Calypso, Calypso) is used by Kazuya Suzugamori, as well the most state-of-the-art machine within the group Chimera during Season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. It was once considered to be Chimera's most powerful mobile weapon however it was, later on, it was changed by the chairman Kazuya who used an controlled amount of the "Hydra" Virus mixed with various other liquids to later upgrade the suit into the fabled DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam and name of a fallen angel befitting the suit that formerly uses Chimera and Forsaken technology to lead the forces into the future. Technology & Combat Characteristics This multi-ranged MS has white armor with purple highlights, in its left hand it carries a new prototype beam rifle which is stored on the back when not in use. Both forearms house retractable beam sabers in case the suit is disarmed during battle. From a design perspective the suit appears abnormal compared to normal mobile suits due to the extra limbs on the body as it relies on heavy barrage attacks. Kazuya used this gundam a few times however a few times he used the incomplete version that lacks the extra set of armor, weapons and extra limbs to it however even without it the gundam still packs a mighty punch in combat. It's carries a nuclear reactor core within the mobile suit which have its energy sent right through the fingertips of the much larger hands to let to be able to ravage the battlefield within a matter of moments when deployed leaving it a perfect match for the ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam in combat range. Armaments *'Long-Range Finger Focused CP Beam Cannon' :The suit focuses takes full advantage of the nuclear-based energy, condensing it's energy into each finger of its large fingers for a much more powerful yet controlled blast. This weapon system was personally designed by Kazuya Suzugamori himself, in order to have the perfect beam-based weapon. The weapon lacks a wide of range due there being little space between the fingers, however, is able to fire 10 beams at a very fast rate compared to its previous beam weapons. *'Advanced CP Beam Pulse Rifle' :An experimental rifle, capable of firing far more powerful particle beams by incorporating multiple internal condensers and rapidly charging them between shots, allowing more particles to be used per shot. In a field test, it is shown to melt right through even the strongest GOUF Ignited and ZAKU Warrior armor faster than standard beam rifles, however, it takes longer to recharge the weapon due to a long cooldown time in the rifle. *'MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS' :Mounted in the head, weakest of the suit's armaments, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles as well as weaker mobile suits when they get close. *'Enhanced CP Beam Sabers' :These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating, with the enhancement of the CP particles they boosted the output of heat and slicing ability greatly compared to the normal beam saber. *'Wrist Mounted CP Beam Saber' :This was integrated from the Gilgamesh, however, a much smaller version able to attach along the four limbs of the mobile suit also to close-range damage when combed with the beam sabers. Unlike with the beam saber itself, it's instead of the long blade as it burns a lot brighter than normal beam sabers, however, it appears in a shape of a claw instead. *'Advanced Booster Shield' :The Shield itself has attached with a thruster at the bottom with a guiding system wing to be able to fly around to protect it from damage from incoming attacks or return it into the hands of the mobile suit. System Features *'Sub-arm System' :The large arms of the mobile suit is armed with two large sub-arms attached upon the body, with it own energy source. *'Stardust Aero Thrusters' :Just like with the MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger, the Nix Calypso is also armed with a Stardust thruster as well, attaching it to the back of the mobile suit for rapid moments. This gives much greater top speed and acceleration granting the unit additional mobility and range to the point the entire unit is being capable of long distance travel without a refuel. *'"Vodou-Rai Kai" CP Disk Attack System V2' :An upgrade from the very first version attaching it onto the palm of the hands of the Gundam, a CP beam energy system built around the wrists that allows the mobile suit to form beam disks that rotate like a Buzz-saw, they produce the same amount of heat as the cannons does which is a very deadly 7500°C. *'Anti-Beam Treatment' :The Nix Calypso is equipped with a very powerful anti-beam coating along the armor made to nullifies beam weaponry by contact with the frame of the armor of the suit. History Deployment Notes & Trivia *Calypso (/kəˈlɪpsoʊ/; Greek: Καλυψώ, Kalypsō) was a nymph in Greek mythology, who lived on the island of Ogygia, where she detained Odysseus for several years. She is generally said to be the daughter of the Titan Atlas. Category:Chimera Category:Gundam